Crayfish and Moi
by suika1021
Summary: Moi! A set of random drabbles featuring Finland and Sweden. To friendship, to innocent love, to fullblown yaoi! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Moi! A new series. This is my first series of drabbles, featuring of course Sufin! These are random, yes, of my crazy mind. And I do take request. If you want a certain scene of them or certain situation, I would love to hear it! And please review after you're done reading. Helps me write more.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Finland."<em>

_Violet eyes perked up at the sound of his name as he turned to face the taller nation, wiping his freshly washed hands with a washcloth. He no longer showed fear but curiosity._

"_Hmm? What is it Su-san?" he asked gently, his usual ruddy cheeks adorning his already adorable features._

"_There's som'thin' I need to tell ya." Sweden said and cleared his suddenly enclosing throat. He had practiced it all morning in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure his thick accent and projection were easy to understand these emotional words he was about to say._

_This was it._

_He took a breath and said it crystalline clear._

"_I love ya."_

_Finland only blinked at first, his mouth slightly ajar as if lost at words._

_Maybe he was._

_Maybe he was too shocked to say anything._

_Maybe…he was disgusted._

"_Su-san." he finally whispered, placing his free hand over his lips, completely shocked. He looked like he was about to cry out._

"_Fin…"_

_Sweden swallowed thickly. This have might have been his greatest mistake. Now Finland would feel even more uncomfortable around him._

"_Su-san…I love you too."_

_Sapphire eyes shot up in shock. Now he was mirroring his reactions earlier. He felt his cheeks heat up, heart pounding aggressively._

_Finland raised his head higher, prouder with that beaming smile he loved so much. Pink, cute lips in need of kissing. In a perfect smile that made all his worries fade away in a snap._

_Great, now Sweden didn't know what to say next. All his practices faded with the worries as he continued to stare at him in disbelief. He was afraid of what to say next._

_Speaking his emotions was always Sweden's enemy. Instead, he made his actions speak for him. Dropping his head, without thinking twice, he pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss. And to his miracle, Finland responded back, the washcloth slipping from his fingers as he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer._

"Su-san?"

_Lips warm and velvety melted against his. The taste reminded him of licorice but ten times sweeter. He would prefer tasting this than that rubber candy any day._

"Su-san?"

_Soft moans emitted from Finland's lips. A mixture of pleasure and happiness. Sweden grunted back in response, running his fingers through his silky blond locks. A tongue slipped through eager lips, meeting each other passionately._

"Su-san!"

Sweden jumped. In front of him, Finland was still holding the washcloth, continuing wiping his hands as he gazed at him in confusion.

"There's something you want to tell me?" he asked completely oblivious to the thoughts running through Sweden's head.

"…'s nothin' now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first drabble. Reviews are welcome. Moi Moi!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Thu-than! Help ne!" Finland's frantic voice cried out once in Sweden's ear once he picked up the phone.

"Fin, is somethin' wrong?" Sweden asked in the other line. Instantly, his face dropped. It was in the middle of a freezing winter night, snow had blanketed most of the dead grass and branches and solidified the top layer of the lake, and the call from Finland was very hard to understand what the heck he was trying to say.

Like someone was holding his tongue.

"Thu-than! Pleath come ovah!" Finland's abnormal voice panicked. He could tell Finland was on the verge of crying. He sat up straighter, pressing the phone harder against his ear drum to comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Ith hurths Thu-than!" Finland started to weep, crying out inaudible words partnered with little short 'hics'. Normally, Sweden found that cute due to the fact that Finland cried for everything. But now it took a sharp pang to his heart.

"What hurts?" he stood up then, reaching for his coat and boots. He swore, if someone laid a hand on Finland, they would wish they would have never met him.

_Maybe that's why he cant talk right. His face is swelling up._

"Who hurt ya?" Sweden asked, slipping on his boots, the feeling of protecting him from further harm escalating. He tied them securely and slipped on his coat, heading out to the front door. "Where 're ya?"

"No one did! I'm in my neighborhooth and Denmak dared me to thick my thongue outh on a sthreet lamp and now I'm sthuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, I personally hate getting my tongue stuck on a lamp post (did it once, wasn't pretty). It was actually pretty fun to write Finland's dialogue. I made my dad say his lines while holding his tongue to make it sound realistic!<strong>

**I know it's short and I want reviews please!**

**Happy holidays!**


	3. Yum

_Lick, lick._

Finland sighed in pleasure, his slick, teasing tongue lightly licked against the tip, absorbing as many fluids it leaked before it dripped all the way down to his hands and some leaving a small trail down his lips. He licked down the length, licking the sticky substance from his hands before returning back on the top, swirling it before engulfing the top with his heated mouth.

He gave a small but stern suck, his tongue warming it more and more. He removed it from his mouth, a thread of saliva being the only thing connected between them. He licked his lips lustfully, savoring the flavor before returning with an open mouth, nearly taking the whole thing.

"Mm…" his jaw was starting to ache, but he didn't care. The taste was so wonderful.

He slightly pulled away, still flicking the tip with his tongue before taking it back in, sucking and licking as he repeated the task in a pleasurable pattern. Such an interesting taste it produced that seeped in his mouth and trickled down his throat, swallowing it greedily with each suck.

His fingers were becoming too sticky and it began to feel that each finger were unifying to a tight clench of a fist.

Finland made sure he paid attention to that as well.

He then proceeded back to the hard length, applying thermal pressure with his tongue running up and down., saliva running down his gaping jaw.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

_Splat!_

Finland lightly frowned at the small blue mess he made by mistake on his lap. He sighed, not really bothering him that much.

"Ah, oh well," he said, and took a large, freezing chunk from his treat, not even caring if the coldness burned his pearly teeth. "I think it's still a cool idea of eating a popsicle in the cool weather, huh Su-san?"

"…" Sweden could only stare, jaws locked securely, preventing him from saying anything he had just witnessed coming from the innocent Finnish boy. The popsicle in his hand stayed un-licked. Sticky drops of blue slid down his clenched fist.

"Huh, you didn't even touch yours." Finland noticed out loud and took another greedy bite, finishing the frozen treat, licking his bluish lips. "Maybe you should start eating it before it melts…what are you staring at Su-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fooled ya didn't I? no? well, I tried. Don't worry, there will be M in here! I just like to tease. Also, if you guys have read my other Hetalia story Sinful Dreams, I will continue it followed by two spin offs. Hope you like it.<strong>


	4. Club Fair

**Moi! This is another random chapter. I've been thinking of writing a Dennor version of drabbles. I've thought of way more ideas for them and currently I'm writing a Hetalia smut and I might be finished by tomorrow or sometime later. IDK. Lately, I've been kind of losing my confidence in writing and publishing them. It happens from time to time. But I hate it everytime.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I…I just cant join this certain club, Su-san." Finland said with slumped shoulders. During the whole walk down the bustling hallway to their math class, Finland had his head dangling from his shoulders and his tail in between his legs. The club fair was today, outside the lunchroom with tables with advertisements of clubs adorned the once bland outdoor eating area.<p>

But, the one that caught his attention the most was the club that took the most guts to enter, if he was ready for it that is.

Sweden looked at him sympathetically, or tried to look sympathetic with his sharp teal eyes that always seemed to peer through a person's soul. "Wh't club was it?"

"I cant tell." Finland's baby face cheeks blushed a brilliant red. "It's too embarrassing to say. I'm sorry."

"Hmm…kn'ttin' club?" he questioned in a whisper for only Finland to hear. The Finn's ear turned red from the contact of his hushed voice.

"No, of course not. You know how clumsy my hands can be." he groaned, remembering the last time he tried patching up his school uniform and ended up pricking his finger painfully.

"An'me club?" he guessed again, recalling seeing the advertisement for their friend's Japan club.

He shook his head.

"Bakin' club?"

"No, none of them. It's a lot worse." he sighed sadly to himself. He wished he didn't bring it up in the first place. Then none of the questions wouldn't have started.

"Gay-Straight All'ance?"

Finland blushed red at the sound of the club. That was the correct answer he feared the most. "Yeah…that's the one. But, the club is for straight people too, right? That's why it's called that, right? But, many people will assume I'm gay anyways. It's not that! People wont immediately assume that, right? It'll be so embarrassing if they find me-"

"Fin," Sweden interrupted his frantic babbling as politely as he could despite the stern glaring look present on his face. It immediately hushed him up long enough to finish his short sentence. "Th' club isn' as bad as 't sounds. 'S 'kay t' join."

"Really?" violet eyes grew bigger as he looked at him quizzically. "How do you know, Su-san?"

"Because," he pulled up his left sleeve before they entered their classroom, revealing a rainbow hued wristband. The words **Gay Pride** were indented in bold capital words. Finland gawked at the taller male now in wonder. "I've be'n there ev'ry year."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys they're random. But I hope they're good. I cant tell unless you guys review. I promise the next chapter will be a little, no, will be smutty!<strong>

**I got this idea to write it because I do go to the Gay Straight Alliance once in awhile for my friends. It's weird when they always ask me if I'm gay. So I thought of writing Finland and Sweden about this. Supposedly it's official that Sweden (the Sweden, not Poland or other incredibly feminine characters) is the only homosexual confirmed so far (or the only which I highly doubt because my gaydar goes nuts when I watch Hetalia)**

**Read and review!**


End file.
